Deliver Me From The Darkness
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: Kali…my new name, All who knew the meaning knew my ways and me,Dark Goddess, True to the name I am". PG13 just for safety. Pleas review
1. Clueless

A girl fell to her knees.  
  
In front of her lay the body of a younger boy.  
  
She was crying.  
  
"Don't cry Kari," Said the weak whisper from the boy.  
  
Screaming for help but no one would come.  
  
Why wouldn't they come?  
  
Because of fear?  
  
Because of ignorance?  
  
No  
  
Because of hate  
  
The one word that ruined it all.  
  
She looks around.  
  
All is burned down.  
  
All is destroyed.  
  
She picks herself up.  
  
Tears drip to the ground.  
  
An arrow is shot.  
  
The impact too great.  
  
She falls over the boy.  
  
Saying the words to a curse.  
  
That no one heard.  
  
I awake to the sound of my alarm clock.  
  
Once again I have been cursed by the horrid past of my true self. Humans. Weak and Disgraceful.  
  
Plaguing the earth with their disease and their Hate.  
  
And to think I was once one of them.  
  
I stand up and quickly toss on some close.  
  
The regular black t-shirt and black baggy pants.  
  
A chocker and some black eye shadow.  
  
My red hair pulled back to a braid and my green eyes covered by my dark sunglasses.  
  
I walk out of my building.  
  
Welcoming the sunlight that relaxes me so.  
  
It's a regular warm summer.  
  
No humans to ruin my live.  
  
All left for some cheap tourist location.  
  
Still  
  
Some of the smart ones stayed  
  
I enter the average café.  
  
Not only is it empty  
  
But it is cold from air conditioning.  
  
"Hey Kali" Said the average waiter.  
  
Kali.my new name.  
  
All who knew the meaning knew my ways and me.  
  
Dark Goddess.  
  
True to the name I am.  
  
Never shall I be fooled by emotions.  
  
" Dark coffee. Make it strong,"  
  
Like my life  
  
Please Review! Disclaimers and stuff in next chapter.  
  
Hopefully ^-^ 


	2. The past

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
It gave me a happy.  
  
Last chapter was written to the song tourniquet by evaesance. This chapter is Bring Me To Life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Kari and Kali.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Why have you done this to me  
  
Ruined my life  
  
Took away my Family  
  
Is it because of who I am?  
  
Or because of what I am?  
  
Some one  
  
Please save me  
  
My life is being torn apart  
  
Which way to go  
  
How will I live?  
  
Help Me  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"I shall help you," said a voice to me.  
  
"I am. Alucard"  
  
Red eyes, long fangs, who is he?  
  
! ~! ~!  
It was late.  
  
Around 11 in the night and I'm still out here looking for fun.  
  
How is it that the humans have all the fun yet leave us out?  
  
Why is it that they're so dumb that they can't even see the world in  
front of them?  
  
If you jump in front of them and shout "I vant to suck your blood" they  
laugh.  
  
What jackasses.  
  
Just because I am neither of the dark or the light doesn't mean that they  
can be pricks.  
  
Maybe it is good though.  
  
If they knew that there were others than they wouldn't be so conceited.  
  
Vampires.  
  
Nature's creation.  
  
Evil with a side order of cruel.  
  
All bastards in there own little way.  
  
Except for some  
  
2 or 3 of them  
  
When I was younger everyone would ask me  
  
"Why are you so senile, why do you hate everyone, Why are you so you?"  
  
I was raised this way  
  
I will not give up my personality to give others hope  
  
I will not become Substantial.  
  
Vampires might have raised me  
  
But that doesn't mean I have to like them  
  
Especially that bastard Alucard  
  
He left me with the little midgets who don't realize that the purple  
Teletubie is gay  
  
I had to live threw 6 years of Teletubies and Elmo  
  
It was sickening  
  
There's noise coming from the dumpster  
  
I being the hunter must go see what it is  
  
I hate my life  
  
More than ever  
  
It's a FREAK  
  
Big whoop  
  
Shoot it and get over with it.  
  
As I try to shoot it moved.  
  
Damn him  
  
Now there are 10 of them behind me and more in every direction.  
  
I could just shoot them down  
  
But I'll run out of bullets  
  
I could just stab them down  
  
But them I'll get tired  
  
I could do the unexpected  
  
Yeah, that will give them a bang  
  
Just before I can attack  
  
A group of 2 people.no.vampires come in front of me.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem!"  
  
The blond in blue stared at me while the other in red seemed amused.  
  
"We're her to help," said the blond.  
  
I glare at her.  
  
"No help needed"  
  
I quickly take out my guns. One white and one black.  
  
"Leave it to us, little girl" said Mr. big red. Named after the bubblegum  
  
"Look red, I'm not little"  
  
The nerve of him  
  
Calling me  
  
A 15 year old which  
  
Little!  
  
"Your on top of my kill list"  
  
He wants to ruin my life  
  
Fine  
  
But I'll ruin his first  
  
A stabbing pain came from my back  
  
Causing me to turn and see an arrow  
  
Fuck  
  
Not now  
  
Why dose he do this?  
  
He tried once and failed  
  
What a FREAK!  
  
I feel another sting on my shoulder. And on my rib.  
  
I start to stagger a bit.  
  
I hit the ground.  
  
The arrow digs in deeper, being pushed in from the ground.  
  
Am I goin to die?  
  
All blacks out.  
  
Leaving me in darkness. 


	3. Authors Note

Hi!  
  
Authors Note  
  
Ok  
  
There has been a bit of confusion  
  
Here's the thing:  
  
-Not a crossover between R L Stine  
  
The characters Kali and Kari are originally mine (I got them off this website that searches for names to a meaning you want. Kari is Pure and light, Kali is goddess of darkness. It'll be explained in the next chapter.)  
  
-And here is a mini summary:  
  
In the past a great war begun. Tearing up families and destroying the bonds between the vampires and the humans. Many were left orphaned and some died. One of its only survivors Kari was deeply affected. Not only was her family destroyed but also she was stripped of her innocence and no longer was your average kind soul of lightness and the path of happiness. But drawn into the darkness of pain and misery. Thus she names herself Kali. Lost and confused she is found but 'someone' who showed her that she was more than a mere human. A regular witch.  
  
Years have passed and Kali is 15. She hates people more than ever and keeps having recurring dreams of her past. Not only did she just run into Police girl and Alucard, but also more characters will go into her life.  
  
- The summary's pretty lame. But I hope it clear up a few things. If you have any questions please ask, If you have any reviews, post them up, if you have flames, Than that's just plain mean! 


	4. Fast healers and KariKali's Past

Here is some more story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the first one in a different perspective.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
!@!@!@!@  
  
Kali could feel a soft substance behind her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a plain whit tiled ceiling.  
  
'Peachy now I'm in who knows where,' she thought to her self as she causally tried to get up. She looked at hr arm to see it was in a cast. Her leg was bandaged at the ankle and she had a big headache.  
  
She slowly got up and held the wall for support.  
  
'1 step, then the other'  
  
She started to walk slowly to the door. She sighed as she reached her goal. She slowly started walking, keeping a look behind her. She was quite surprised when she ran into someone, causing her to fall back.  
  
"Crap" she said as her arm hit the floor.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" asked a kind elderly man.  
  
She nodded. He went and gently helped her up. And started leading her back to the room she was in earlier.  
  
"What.no.the point of leaving the room is to go out" she said protesting as he helped into the bed.  
  
"My name is Walter. I'm the resident butler and help in the medic section. You are badly hurt, you must rest," he said pulling down the blinds so that the sun was out of her eyes.  
  
"But I don't wanna" she whined.  
  
"How about I read you a story," he teased.  
  
She stuck out her tongue and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
The butler smiled and went along to his employer's room.  
  
"Sir Integra, She has awaken and tried to move about." He said entering.  
  
"And you let her?" asked the blond. He shook his head.  
  
"Good, we can't have her being more hurt. And we need to interrogate her. See what she knows."  
  
The butler nodded before walking off and continuing his duties.  
  
Kali awoke to the smell of food. She opened her eyes and prompted herself up.  
  
"Apple sauce, vegetables, rice and some meat. Everything a growing girl like you needs" said Walter putting a tray on her lap.  
  
"Oh goody" she said sarcastically before digging in.  
  
She quickly finished and looked out the window.  
  
"Can I go for a walk?" she asked as she stared at the now rising moon.  
  
Walter walked over to her and checked her bandages.  
  
"Fine, but I will ask someone to help you." He said picking up the tray and walking out the room.  
  
The blond from earlier entered. A smile on her face.  
  
"Did it have to be you?" she asked as she slumped farther into the bed.  
  
"Come one, we'll have lots of fun. My name is Seras Victoria," said the blond sitting on the bed. Causing Kali to slowly move farther away from her.  
  
"I'd rather sleep." Said Kali faking a yawn.  
  
Seras smiled and took the girl into a hug.  
  
"Its ok, we're not here to hurt you. We want to help you."  
  
"Suffocating.here," said Kali trying to breathe. Seras stopped hugging her and picked up the girl. Taking her to the garden.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked Kali as they lay on the grass looking up at the stars.  
  
"Kar-Kali, Its Kali" she said changing her opinion.  
  
The older girl smiled and got up.  
  
"We must be going. I have to work and you have to rest. If you're lucky, you might be out of bed tomorrow and walking about."  
  
Seras picked up Kali and brought her in to the room she stayed.  
  
"Good night. " she said to the 15 year old placing her in bed.  
  
Next day  
  
Kali got up and walked around the area. She wasn't at all in pain and she was smiling wickedly.  
  
'First to prank the residents, then to make my escape'  
  
She sneaked down a long corridor, looking for a room to put in all her evil schemes  
  
'Perfect!'  
  
She quickly entered a dungeon and leaned against the door. Listening for any following footsteps. She closed her eyes and sighed. She took a step frontward and ended ramming into somebody.  
  
'Please don't let it be Walter!'  
  
She opened her eyes to see red. She looked up and saw a man with black hair. She jumped back and glared at him.  
  
"Do you mind!" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Do you, this is my room!" he said back.  
  
"Sorry, I was lost." She said innocently.  
  
"I shall help you, I'm Alucard," he said grinning.  
  
She took a step back. She wasn't ready for a surprise like this.  
  
"You!" she said angrily.  
  
He tilted his head to the side.  
  
She punched him and ran off, leaving a confused man behind.  
  
Arriving at her room she looked around and then took off.  
  
She walked up to the door and saw that Walter stood by it.  
  
"Are you alright Kali" he asked her as she opened the door. She looked at him nodded and walked outside. He followed her and gently started leading her back inside.  
  
" Let go! I will not stay in a house with that demon Alucard!" She said trying to break free of the butlers hold.  
  
"Now how do you know Alucard?" he asked her gently seeing that she was in a state of stress.  
  
"Enough to know that I'm leaving" she said trying to leave. Walter led her up the stairs to an office. Inside sat Sir Integral Hellsing, Alucard and Seras. She took a seat in the empty chair and stared at the floor.  
  
"You know Alucard?" asked Integral. Kali nodded.  
  
"How so?" she asked again.  
  
"That bastard ruined my life!" she screamed before running off.  
  
"I saved it!" He screamed back at her.  
  
The group stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked Tired.  
  
"You know Kali?" asked Seras.  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
"How?" asked Walter taking a seat.  
  
"A few years ago a town was involved in a war between Vampires and Humans. I was passing by and happened to see a little girl crying over her brother's corpse. She was strange. I knew she wasn't human. She was your average witch. Not hocus pocus, but real powers. I took Her in a raised her myself. But I had to leave and dropped her off at a child's orphanage. I went to check on her once to see her trying to break the television showing Sesame Street. I decided to take her back but I had to leave on business again and never was able to go back." He said boldly.  
  
"The girl was Kali?" asked Seras sadly.  
  
"No, the girl was Kari. She changed her named to Kali." He said before getting up.  
  
"Where are you going!?" asked Integral.  
  
"To see if I can make peace master," he said disappearing into the shadows. 


	5. Past and overprotecting parents

Thanks for the reviews; they gave me lots of happies.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~!~!~!  
  
I curl up into a ball in the room I'm staying in.  
  
I can feel tears dripping down my face.  
  
Damn  
  
I promised myself long ago never to have feelings  
  
Why was it happening!  
  
I hear noise coming from my right.  
  
I don't need to look over my shoulder to know who it is.  
  
I hear footsteps coming towards the bed and I can feel someone sitting down  
  
I feel a gentle hand brushing my hair.  
  
It's the first time in years.  
  
I look over my shoulder to see Alucard.  
  
He looks at me and sighs  
  
"I didn't mean to leave you in Sesame Street hell." He says gently to me.  
  
I nod  
  
Though some think it foolish for a 15 year old to get comfort from a 21 looking person  
  
Their wrong  
  
He took me in when I was little  
  
And raised me like a daughter.  
  
But then why did he leave me in an orphanage?  
  
I gently sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
He grins at me.  
  
"You know Kari, you could stay here at Hellsing. The others are quite attached to you."  
  
I look at him.  
  
Is that a good thing, for people to get attached?  
  
He reads my thought and nods.  
  
I can hear his voice in my mind.  
  
'Only if you don't do anything wrong'.  
  
This time I grin.  
  
I grab my jacket and go to the door.  
  
He's following me.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." I say to him.  
  
He nods and disappears into the shadows.  
  
I start walking off into the street.  
  
Its cold out and I can see my breath in the air.  
  
How can it be so cold in this time of year?  
  
I continue my path down to an old building.  
  
I look around and slowly enter it.  
  
As I walk to the 5th floor I see my room.  
  
I quickly take a blanket from my bed and go sit by the window.  
  
I wrap myself in the blanket and stare out at the landscape.  
  
POV CHANGE  
  
Alucard walked into his master's office. Seras and Walter were still there.  
  
"She went for a walk." Said Alucard sitting on a desk.  
  
"Will she be back?" asked Seras a bit worried. The other vampire nodded. Alucard tossed something to Walter. The butler picked it up to see it was a message holder. He opened it up and took out a sheet of paper. He nodded to Alucard and put the note in his pocket.  
  
The sun soon rose, making the vampires to go to rest.  
  
"I am going to go pick up Kali." He said to Integra before taking off.  
  
He drove till he reached an old building. He carefully walked up the stairs to see a door open. He looked in to see Kali sleeping against the window. He walked up to her and gently picked her up. He carried her down to the car, where he put her in the back seat to sleep. When he arrived at Hellsing Manor he took her inside and knocked on Alucard's door. When the door opened he stepped in.  
  
"Thank you for telling my where she was." Said Walter kindly.  
  
"You can leave her here, I'll watch over her." Said Alucard picking her from the butler's arms. The older man nodded and left the room. Alucard put Kali on his bed and watched curiously.  
  
'Her hairs a lot longer, that's for sure. She's lost weigh. She looks tired, even when she's sleeping. And she seems to be frowning a lot, that has to be taken care of.' He thought to himself. He pulled her arm Gently to see a scar that went from her wrist to her elbow. He frowned and traced it with his finger, hoping to feel how deep it went. His frown deepened as he could feel that it was old and deep. 'Damn it. I didn't raise her to get scars!' he cursed to himself angry at the permanent scar. He pulled at her other arm and saw that there too was a scar, It went from her elbow to her shoulder but wasn't as deep. He heard a giggled from the girl and smirked. 'Ticklish, eh?' He kept doing that and she started laughing hysterically.  
  
" St.stop.th...tha...that." she said giggling like crazy. Alucard stopped. Kali fell of bed landing on her rear end. Alucard laughed and helped her to her feet.  
  
" Now I want you to tell me how you got those scars." He said seriously.  
  
"Yes Father." She said sarcastically. He grinned. He knew that he was the closes thing to one that she had. He picked her up with one hand and put her next to him on bed.  
  
"Look little girl, the sooner you do, the sooner I'll leave you alone about it." He said putting a hand under her chin and lifting her face so that their eyes met.  
  
"I'm not little!" she said sheepishly.  
  
"Alright Kari, your not little anymore. But it would be helpful if you acted older." He said truthfully.  
  
"I shall not change myself for other peoples needs." She said modestly. He sighed and put his hand down.  
  
"Can I know where that scar came from?" he asked patiently.  
  
"Umm.....NOPE!" she said happily.  
  
"You should rest, you look tired." He said to her seeing the bags under her eyes.  
  
"You should sleep." She said to him. He sighed.  
  
"Why don't you bunk with me tonight kid?" he asked her. She nodded. Alucard hit the switch and the bed became a coffin.  
  
"Good night Kari." He said silently.  
  
"G' Night Papa." She said Going to sleep. Alucard sighed.  
  
Flashback.  
  
A little girl ran into a room with a coffin. The coffin opened and a man stepped out.  
  
"What's wrong Kari?" He asked her as he picked her up and into his arms. She was the only one he could be kind too.  
  
"There's a monster under my bed!" she sobbed.  
  
He lay back in the coffin and the little girl curled up next to him.  
  
"Thank you for everything. When will Papa return?" she asked as a tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"He's gone now kids." Said the man looking at her. The little girl soon started to cry loudly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll be your new papa." He said hugging her. She stopped crying and hugged him back  
  
"G' night Papa." She said drifting to sleep.  
  
~!~  
  
What do you think? Please review 


	6. Needles, Pointy THings and healthy eatin...

Thanks for the reviews, its really supportive. I am trying to mix up the POVs. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know what I've been told but I don't own anyone from the show.  
  
"Thoughts"  
  
1`1`1`1  
  
I slowly open my eyes.  
  
Damn is it dark.  
  
I slowly look to my side to see red eyes watching me.  
  
I jump of fear.  
  
Hitting my head on the coffin to.  
  
I can hear chuckling and sigh as I remember yesterday's events.  
  
If that real happened then that means.  
  
Damn  
  
I guess I'll have to live with the fact that Alucard is always going to watch over me.  
  
"You got that tight." Said his voice in my mind.  
  
I glare at him.  
  
Damn vampires and their ability to read thoughts!  
  
"Sleep well Kari?" he asked me out loud.  
  
I slowly nod close my eyes.  
  
Something doesn't feel right.  
  
Alucard examines me.  
  
I can tell he knows that I'm, worried because he opens up the coffin and sits up.  
  
He gets up and puts on his jacket.  
  
I follow him out the coffin and start to follow him out the door.  
  
Wham.  
  
Bastard shut the door on my face.  
  
"You're still week. Relax. I'll go see what's wrong. Behave yourself." He says from the other side of the door.  
  
How can he leave me here!  
  
And treat me like a child.  
  
I object!  
  
I refuse!  
  
After countless minutes of trying to open the door, I give up.  
  
I make my way to his bed and lay down.  
  
Maybe I should rest more I don't get to sleep well often.  
  
I yawn escapes my lips  
  
I can see my eyes drooping.  
  
POV CHANGE.  
  
Alucard slowly opens the door to his room. Seeing the sleeping teen he walks over and puts something next to her on the bedside table. He sees her nose catch the scent and sees her moving. She gets up and looks at the table next o her. She pulls the covers over her head and turns away.  
  
The vampire sighed and walked over to the bed.  
  
He lifts up the covers and puts Kali in a sitting up position. Grabbing the tray he puts it on her lap. She takes one look at the food and looks away. Kali puts the tray next to her and turns away.  
  
"Come on Kari, you need to eat. Walter said it was important that you do." Said Alucard gently.  
  
"I'm not eating vegetables." She said looking away. Alucard looked down to her plate. It was a nutritious salad. He sighed and sat next to her.  
  
" Either you eat or I will be forced to feed you." He said picking up her fork.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she said smugly. Alucard grinned.  
  
He picked her up with one hand as if she was as light as a child. Then sat her in his. He put the tray on her lap and his arms on each side, making sure she couldn't escape.  
  
"Will you eat your salad?" he asked grinning. Kali looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. He picked up the fork with lettuce and brought it to her mouth.  
  
"Hey look its an a hundred dollar bill." He said pointing to the floor.  
  
"Where?" asked Kali? Alucard put the fork in her now opened mouth. She chewed in the fruit then frowned.  
  
"Yuck! I'm eating a leaf!" She said trying to escape to the bathroom where she could spit it out. Alucard still wouldn't let her leave.  
  
After 30 minutes the salad was gone and she was acting hyper, trying to get away from his arms. He picked her up and put her next to him. She quickly used that time to try to open the door.  
  
"I have strict orders from Walter to keep you from moving a lot and straining yourself." He said as he leaned against he banister of his coffin Kali growled and glared at him. He smiled at how easily her she was angered.  
  
"Police Girl is taking you shopping for a pink dress tomorrow." He said casually. Kali started whimpering as the words pink dress were said.  
  
He took her hand and led her outside to the garden. The moon was out and she happily skipped till she reached a tree and sat down. She could hear footsteps. She looked at Alucard to see he wasn't moving but sitting down. She heard an arrows noise and quickly dodged the object flying at her. Others were released. 2 hit her square on the back.  
  
'Not this again!' She quickly grabbed a gun from Alucard's. She rolled to be behind a bush and aimed the gun at the direction they came from. Alucard appeared behind her, a gun in his hand. She got up and started running. She started dodging all the arrows she could. She than jumped in the air and started a kick. She grinned as her leg hit skin. She landed on her feet. There stood a FREAK. She quickly shot its head, causing it to turn to dust. She smiled and started walking away to where Alucard stood. She started to trip over her feet, nearly falling if it wasn't for Alucard picking her up. He carried her indoors and kicked open Walters door.  
  
"Put her on the stretcher. Make her sit up." Said Walter taking out tools from a cabinet. Alucard put her on the stretcher in a sitting position. Walter stood in front of her.  
  
" Walter, can you please stand still?" she asked a bit dizzy. She started swaying back and forth.  
  
"Alucard, can you hold out her arm. We have to get her into a deep sleep to remove the arrows. I doubt she'll go willingly. Hold her arm straight or else the needle can break." Said Walter taking out a shot. Kali Froze. Her eyes grew wide. She started trembling. The other 2 in the room stared at her.  
  
"No Needles!" she screamed loudly. "Needles hurt, I don't like needles, needles tend to make me worry, worry makes me babbly and." she said babbling on and on. Walter rubbed the pain from his ears and nodded to Alucard. Kali jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
" This isn't good. If the arrows hit her major organs, then something bad could happen. We must go after her." Said Walter walking out of the room. Seras was sitting on the hallway table when she watched Kali run up the stairs.  
  
" Have you seen Kali?" asked Walter to the police girl.  
  
"She just ran up the stairs. Is she in trouble?" asked Seras confused.  
  
"She was wounded. She cant heal if she refuses help police girl." Said Alucard from behind Walter. Seras got up and followed the 2 up the stairs. They could hear footsteps up the stairs. They went up the stairs to the last floor. They a door somewhat opened and went in.  
  
"If I was a 15 year old with the habits of a 6 year old, where would I be?" asked Alucard looking around the room.  
  
"I do not act like a 6 year old!" came a mumble from the area Walter was in. He grinned at Alucard and opened a closet door. There sat Kali glaring at him. "No needles!" she said frowning. Walter picked her up of the floor. " Hey! Careful with the pointy objects in my back! And put me down! I way too much to be carried!" she said struggling.  
  
" The 'pointy objects' in your back will be removed quickly. As for your weight, you way no more than 95 pounds. We must get you better eating habits." He said walking down the stairs. They soon reached Walter's room. He put her down on the stretcher and took her arm. "I need you to hold still." He said as he used his other hand to get the needle. He let go of her arm to switch the item to his other hand. The girl got up and felt something push her down. She looked around to see that no one was holding her. She looked at Alucard who was grinning. 'Damn him! Using his power to keep me still.' she quickly looked over to Walter who was getting ready to insert the needle. She closed her eyes. She waited but nothing happened. She opened one eye to see Walter looking at her curiously.  
  
"How is that you fear needles but not arrows." He asked slowly. He then inserted the needle into her arm. Causing her to squeak. He took it out and Alucard released his bonds.  
  
"Walterg, yous a look bluu." She said slurring her words. She then lost consciences.  
  
POV CHANGE (aint it a long chapter?)  
  
I awake be sleeping on my chest.  
  
I roll over to feel a sting on my back.  
  
I quickly jump up.  
  
The room starts spinning.  
  
I take deep breaths until I can see clearer.  
  
I start walking out the room.  
  
No way I'm staying here.  
  
Where there are sharp pointy objects  
  
Very sharp  
  
Pointy objects  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Walter from behind me.  
  
"Um. to go get.my CD player. Yup, my CD player."  
  
He's staring me! I'm innocent!  
  
"Go back to resting. It isn't good for you to be out and walking after it took about a while for you to be caught. Now, after you get better, you and I will have a long talk on certain foods you will be eating to regain your weight." He said leading me off to bed.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
I'm a witch!  
  
I shouldn't be treated like a child  
  
Damn these people!  
  
CHANGE POV  
  
"Walter, is Alucard's new toy awake yet?" asked Sir Integra from her desk.  
  
" I believe that the girl, Kali, is attached to Alucard. And due to some inconveniences yesterday, she is back to resting." Said Walter.  
  
"Inconveniences?" Asked the blond narrowing her eyes.  
  
"She was injured yesterday by a swarm of arrows."  
  
" Keep her here. I want to ask her a few questions when she heals." 


End file.
